Adrift in the sea of stars Humanity Waits
by SpookyZalost
Summary: in 2014 Trixie dies in a car crash and Timmy asks AJ to freeze him for the future however tootie learns about this and decides to join him in the future. though a great enemy returns one from Timmy's past and in it's wake humanity is in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Adrift in the sea of stars the fate of humanity waits. (day 1)**

**by mulege**

**chapter 1**

The year is 2114

The darkness has been destroyed and the eliminators are seeking revenge on the humans and one in particular Timmy turner who 104 years ago had saved humanity and stopped the darkness turning it good.

The eliminators fought their programming and rebelled on the darkness destroying it.

Now they head for earth a planet that has changed much since they were last in the vicinity.

In the year 2014 Trixie Tang had died in a car wreck while Tad and Chad were having a drag race on the highway causing Timmy to become depressed and he chose to go to one of his closest friends and his smartest AJ who agreed to freeze Timmy for 100 years so that he could start in a new world.

Tootie who was Curious as to Timmy's disappearance and as deep toot investigated until she finally ran into the sleeper capsule Timmy was in while snooping around AJ's house.

Coming apon this she started to cry because she would never see Timmy again however AJ who had been watching from the shadows approached her causing her to turn around in fright.

"AJ! What are you..."

"I saw everything Tootie and I didn't realize just how much you liked Timmy"

"well it's just that..."

"yes well anyway I think I know what you want you want to be there when Timmy wakes up yes?"

"yes of course"

"well I Can arrange that but you have to enter this other capsule I had as a back up in case the first one failed"

AJ had been secretly working on a new kind of space travel a drive only called a Dimensional Jump Drive in the following years but had realized that he would not be able to finish the drive in his lifetime.

AJ had soon died after he had completed half of it and left it to his clone backup to finish which nobody noticed the difference.

In 2100 there had been many ships that used the jump drive to colonize the nearby solar systems and there were plans for a mass Exodus to the stars.

Finally by 2114 the ships were ready there were 10 colony ships with 100,000 people on each these were massive behemoths the made even earth look small.

There were also 4 large carrier ships with loads of fighter craft and many trained space pilots.

In the smaller divisions there were 15 escort craft and 20 weapons ships both of which were armed to the teeth.

The fleet was massive and were ready to coordinate to the farthest system within range of the jump drive on one trip which is Tau Ceti at ruffly 12 light years.

Suddenly a large unrecognized ship appeared on the outer edge of the system it was massive about 3 times the size of a colony ship and it had thousands of unknown energy signatures that could be weapons.

It was decided then that the ships would jump to Tau Ceti and plan for the next movement after this attack on earth as it was unknown what the fate of humanity would be.

After reaching Tau Ceti they found a horrifying site the entire colony had been wiped out and since communications could not surpass the speed of light it was assumed that the others were as well.

Suddenly it was decided they needed the help of the one man who saved humanity from oblivion a century ago they needed Timmy turner.

**Chapter 2**

it was a strange surreal feeling because he was out of body as a kind of spirit for 100 years.

He saw his parent's, his friends. And even his enemies pass away not knowing that he would exist long after they were gone.

After a while he was suddenly almost Teleported against his will into a strange capsule laying open as he got his bearings being frozen for 100 years he had forgotten that he was there.

He had opened his eyes to find himself on a strange futuristic room which he would later learn was the medical bay.

To his left was his friend AJ and to his right to his surprise was Tootie who had chosen the same fate as him just to be with him.

It was strange having two people from his past standing right there it was almost enough to make him think the experiment had failed.

"hey... what are you two doing here?..."

"well I am actually AJ's clone but thanks to technology I have a backup of AJ's memories"

"and I well I chose to freeze my self but wake up a year earlier then you so could be the same age"

"wow you two look great! And Tootie you have really... changed..."

"ok buster look at my face not at my chest..."

"so am I really 100 years in the future?"

"yep and boy have you missed out on a lot"

suddenly there was an acceleration as the ship activated it's dimensional Jump Drive and within 5 minutes they were in orbit of Tau Ceti.

"what was that!"

"oh that was the Dimensional Jump drive me and my predecessor were working on we were hoping to give humanity a chance to start exploring other worlds... unfortunately it looks like we jumped kind of early"

"early!"

"yeah I think I will find out what's going on"

"bridge this is Professor Albert Johanson what's going on?"

"we encountered unknown hostiles in a massive ship at the edge of the sol system... we were lucky to get out alive!"

"what we have been attacked!"

"yeah and they didn't look to friendly either"

"well what's the status of the Tau Ceti Colony?"

"well that's what we are finding out right now sir but as of now there is no signs of life on the surface"

"damn that means humanity is in jeopardy"

Log Entries

**_Timmy's Journal_**

_it was an interesting experience because first I wake up from a cryo sleep after 100 years and then im suddenly with the last of humanity as a bunch of refugees who have been attacked by an unknown foe._

_It was strange to say the least but at least I get to have a new start with a new group of people who I don't know._

_The one thing that surprised me was the fact that some how Tootie had followed me to the future and that she had "filled out" quite nicely_

_it's funny but I actually think she is somewhat attractive now..._

_the other thing that was interesting was to find out that AJ had become a world famous scientist for inventing the jump drive and helping humanity reach the stars._

_On a final note If humanity is destroyed I just hope that somebody finds this and is able to translate it so that humanity doesn't parish without something left behind._

**_Tootie's Diary_**

_you know I would have never believed it but when he awoke from his cryo sleep today my beloved Timmy hadn't aged a bit in the last 100 years._

_He still had his pink hat and his mullet haircut from when I last saw him and he was still wearing the 100 year old blue jeans and red shirt that made him unique._

_But the strangest thing was that when he woke up the first thing he noticed was my chest as I had woken up a year early and had an extra year to "mature"... I just hope I'm not wrong about him..._


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents or their characters as they belong to nickelodeon and their respective creators, I do not own the borg they belong to paramount pictures**

**Chapter 3 day 2: welcome to the end of humanity**

_**Tootie's Diary entry**_

_while in orbit of Tau Ceti the lead ship the USS Phoenix (the name of the ship which Timmy is on) decided to send a scouting party to the surface to find out what happened to the Tau Ceti Colony._

_When they got to the surface though they were shocked because the eliminators had found a way to mesh organic and inorganic tissue into a form of cyborg slave race._

_Whats worse they were like zombies constantly moving silent and cold like a machine... it was obvious that they were being controlled by their machine half unfortunately at this time there is no knowledge as to how to reverse the mechanization or free the people from the "Mind Control."_

_man why did I sign up for this scouting party I just wanted to follow my Timmy and find somewhere where we can be alone... but they put us into separate groups! oh well I guess when you are the last of humanity there really is no reason to be choosy about who you meet._

_**Timmy's Journal**_

_man that planet was scary there was cyborgs everywhere! They looked like the people from a show I used to watch back in the 20th century called the borg... man I just hope I don't end up getting "assimilated."_

_on a side note I think I sensed that Tootie wanted to be alone with me but you know I requested a different group and I don't think I want to be near here yet until I can figure out if I consider her a friend or something more..._

_also I am starting fighter Pilot training soon as they lost a lot of pilots in the initial battle with the eliminators and need more so I hope everything goes ok._

**Chapter4 Day3:**

_**Timmy's Jurnal**_

_The Ship made a planned jump today and we reached the outer reches of the NGC2440 a nebula which was renamed the Adama nebula in honnor of another show I used to watch which showed ship in a similar nebula the nebula is about 4,000 light years from earth but much farther from here so it will take about a week to reach._

_Until then I hope my fighter pilot training goes well and I hope I can avoid tootie until I can sort out my feelings for her._

_**Tootie's Diary**_

_today was kind of weird it seems that every time I think I see Timmy he vanished as if he wasn't there... I don't know if I am crazy or not but I do know a place I can watch him from a distance. _

_he is starting fighter pilot training so I can watch him fly the space fighters... what a man!_


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Tis better to have loved and lost.

Narrator's POV

the ship traveled at FTL for about a week during which Tootie looked high and low but could not find Timmy because every time she saw him he caught her and ducked into a corridor or behind a person thus making him invisible. Believe it or not this skill would come in handy later... but I am getting ahead of my self. Slowly Timmy got tired of the chase because not only had she been chasing him in his home century but she actually followed him through time and into the future as well.

Not he did not like this very much but because she had awoken from cryo sleep a year Early her form had matured and this made his mind and his body in constant conflict. When he wanted to run and hide like he used to his body was pulling him closer to her. Eventually something had to give though and he just one day decided to stop running because he found it was pointless in the end... everywhere he went she was there.

So finally he was sitting waiting in the fighter bay and she walked in. It was obvious she was trying a new tactic because she was wearing something that was showing off almost every curve of her 16 year old body. He found it even harder to resist so he finally just let himself go and walked up to her. It was hard for him to speak though because he was holding back the urge to do something he might regret.

Timmy's pov:

I walked up to her stuttering and shaking forcing my self into a calm state of relaxedness but I knew she could see through to the truth. No matter how hard I tried I could not speak it was as if I was frozen again. It was then that she spoke. "Listen Im tired of following you everywhere it's tiring and all so just listen I want you to meet me under the big oak tree in the arboretum in exactly 1 hour got it!"

I couldn't answer but I understood that I had no choice in the matter so I dealt with it as best as I could and nodded my head. Boy was that a hard moment it was as if she had me under some kind of spell but there was nothing I could do about it and besides it might be fun.

Tootie's pov:

the time passed and I waited under the oak tree then when the time came he walked through the door. He looked real nervous and his palms were soaked but the one thing I noticed was that he was shaking and stuttering and his legs were moving as if they were turned to jelly. I knew my new tactic would work it had to I came up with it when I saw him staring at my chest instead of my face so I knew I could use it if I had to.

He slowly walked up to me and I said a simple command "SIT!" and he did as I had asked. It was as if he was putty in my hands. I have never felt that much power over a person before and it felt good to finally have my Timmy all to my self.

Narrator's pov:

Tootie sat next to Timmy and they stared out into the fake sky. It was quiet and finally Tootie said something to get Timmy to loosen up. "Hey are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to do something?" "I mean Im a pretty girl sitting here next to you and you are doing what staring out into nothingness ignoring me?"

Suddenly she was answered because Timmy could no longer restrain his body and he reached over and kissed her. Of course she was surprised by this but she did not stop him no instead she welcomed him and the sat under the tree for an hour before either one would let go. Their hot lips touching one another and their hands feeling the the other persons body.

When they finally stopped Tootie spoke "do you know how long I have waited for that?" "um I don't know... like forever?" "come here Timmy there is no Trixie to distract you now." Suddenly she must have hit a painful spot because a tear fell from his face and he just got up and walked away looking at the ground as if the whole world had just dropped on his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartmen.**

**Forgive us for our transgressions**

**Chapter 6 day: Unknown...**

**Timmy's Journal**

_I have been thinking about her again... it was strange because I had almost forgotten about her thanks to life on this ship but then the other day Tootie out of the blue mentioned her name and... well it kind of killed the mood... but now I can't stop thinking about her._

_It's strange because her death was almost a century ago but to me it seems like it was about a week or two ago... probably the Cyro Sleep._

_I'm also kind of worried about Tootie because I just got up and left when we were in a passionate moment._

_I am just so frustrated right now but I am kind of glad because combat practice is today so maybe I can take out my anger on an opponent._

**Tootie's Diary**

_Man im so confused now... I should never have mentioned Trixie to him I mean we were so close I almost had him and now he is avoiding me again._

_Whats worse is I think I hurt him emotionally so that might make it really hard to bring him back._

_In the end I just hope he can forgive me for my words._

**Narrators POV**

the ship jumped to the edge of the nebula and many passengers went to the observation deck of the ship which had now been converted into a recreation area with tables and chairs where people could play games and couches along the back wall where you could read or watch the stars.

The nebula glowed various colors and looked like a cloud of multicolored chalk dust.

The ship slowly entered the nebula because visibility was minimal and the sensors had trouble getting exact readings on anything.

It was then that out of Nowhere a strange creature appeared along side the ship traveling next to it studying it.

It looked almost like a whale but it's skin was the color of desert sand and it didn't appear to have a tail.

It followed the ship for a while when more came to investigate the strange intruder into their home.

At this time many of the scientists had never dreamed of finding a creature that lived in space and were curious about them so they watched and studied their sensor readings... the few that they could get that is.

According to their measurements these life forms were docile and not hostile at all... they live off of the various gases in the nebula and travel similar to how a squid does by using the material around it to propel it's self like a jet engine.

After a while the creatures had left since they found the ships no threat to them.

About a month passed before they could reach the other side of the nebula and there was tremendous fear at that point because on the other side waiting for them was an army of eliminator ships waiting to take care of the surviving human ships.

Timmy traveled as quickly as he could to get to a fighter craft and the battle was intense.

First the eliminators send several hundred squads of their fighters and so did the fleet.

It was so intense nobody could tell which way any ship was and there were many casualties on both sides.

Timmy was following an eliminator scout ship when it did a sharp 90 degree turn straight up causing him to crash in the hangar bay of the ship.

The fleet was already jumping away so the fighters were quickly scrambling to get back to the ship.

As soon as the fighters were on board and the ship jumped away.

The battle was not without it's tolls though many of the people were injured and a few got seriously hurt.

But there was one person who would never step into a cockpit again.. and that person is Timmy turner.

He lost his leg when the ship crashed and even with all this technology his cyborg leg will never be good enough to fly again...

**A/N: thanks for reading so far everybody I live off of your input so don't forget to rate and reply. oh and if you really like it so far tell your friends and anyone else who would enjoy it thanks bye ^_^.  
**


	5. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartmen**

**Chapter 7:day Unkown**

**To thine own heart be true**

it had been a week since Timmy had lost his leg in that tragic accident and sadly almost nobody came to his aid.

Even the clone of his once friend AJ only came by to talk about the old days and check on his cyborg components.

But there was one person who stayed by his side all this time... Tootie.

She would fall asleep there in the chair next to him every night and she would sit there all day... waiting for him in case he needed something.

It was strange that even after all he did she still cares about him this much it's almost like she is a saint.

The strangest thing was though that he was really falling for her even after what she said about Trixie and slowly the two grew closer.

6 months passed before he could walk normally again and during that time Tootie stayed by his side taking care of him.

She was there to catch him when he fell and when he got ill because of his body attempting to reject the new limb.

She never left his side and slowly their relation ship grew long ago was the time he thought she was an annoying person to get away from because now they were closer then best friends.

Finally the day came when he could walk normally again but he did not want that day to come... he wanted to suffer through the injury longer just so they could be together.

And for him it was sad when he no longer had to have her there to take care of him because to him he felt like the world had ended.

Still some how she never left his side even when he was in the best of health because she loved him and he was now deeply in love with her.

**The plan**

As months passed battles between the eliminators and the fleet were numerous and it seemed endless but during this time AJ had come up with a plan.

An old trick his companion had remembered from the late 20th/early 21st centuries.

He had made a virus which he called project Morpheus because it would put the eliminators to sleep... permanently.

But there was one flaw in the plan they had to upload the virus to the eliminators home world the newly captured Earth.

So it was decided and while everyone was sad to see him go AJ left on a shuttle never to return in hopes that he could end the eliminator threat.

And about 1 month after AJ left the eliminators stopped coming and everyone assumed he was victorious in his plan but sadly after 6 more months he never returned and so a funeral was held to commemorate his life and to put him to rest.

**A/N: yeah I know this was a sad chapter but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to stop a war... anyway thanks for reading so far and keep the comments coming ^_^!**


	6. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartmen**

**A/N: just a warning the following chapters may contain sexual content so be warned.**

**Chapter 8 the seeds of humanity are the future**

**year 3... day unkown**

**Narrators POV**

it has been about two and a half years since AJ went on his mission never to return Timmy is now 18 and today is Tootie's 18th birthday.  
But not everything is happy for these two because depending on the decision they make it could affect all of humanity.  
Now as we pass through the ship we reach one Tootie mc donald finance of Timmy turner and one of many people that the leader of the fleet's new ruling will affect.

Tootie was listening to the ships radio because the leader was about to make an announcement on if people should have children or go on making children in test tubes like they have for the past 75 years.  
There was static at first but then there was the anthem for the fleet it played for about 5 minutes before you could hear the secretary telling everybody to calm down.  
"_ok everybody calm down the leader is about to speak..." _

"_my fellow humans we are the last of humanity a great race of beings that was forced from our homes by a horrible evil.  
In this I feel your pain for I too lost many members of my family in that attack.  
But I am forced to make a decision on a fundamental act of humanity... how we create new generations to continue our race!"_

Tootie listened silently because she knew she wanted to not just have a future with Timmy but a family so this mattered greatly to her.  
"_due to the constraints on ships resources I have decided to allow families to have children again but you cannot have your children grown from genetic implantation because we need the people and resources.__  
Instead we must use a method that has not been used for 75 years we must use sex to procreate instead of just for our enjoyment because it seems to be the most efficient method at keeping our species alive."_

Tootie was exited because not only could she have her man but she could have children the only way she knew.  
"_now I know what many of you are thinking... but no I am not insane and I am not a pervert I am just looking out for the best of all of you.  
This new law I am passing will be stated as follows."_

"_#1 no family from this time forward shall have more than 2 children.  
#2 all children will be put into their ships teaching facility.  
#3 all children will have to register with the fleet once they reach the age of 16 so that if we ever need more people to protect ourselves they will be available."_

"_now I know this may be hard to swallow but it is the best method at this time so for now I hope you will agree that this is necessary."_  
a long line of questions followed but Tootie heard what she wanted and she was exited though she would still have a hard time convincing Timmy to "bond" with her so that they may both loose their virginity.

**Tooties POV**

man this is great now me and my love can have children which is something I have wanted since I knew how they were created.

But even more is that we can have sex without worries which is something I have really wanted since I accidentally walked in on Vicky and one of her boyfriends when I was little.  
My only problem now is that Timmy has been really uneasy when I bring up the topic... for some reason he just doesn't want to loose his Virginity and I don't know why.  
Maybe he thinks it will hurt me or something but from what I saw vicky was enjoying the act so that can't be it... can it?

Or maybe he is saving it because he thinks trixie is still alive somewhere... nah we are engaged so why am I thinking that...  
well I know today is going to be the day because I have prepaired my plan perfectly.  
Today Timmy Turner you are mine!

**A/N: thanks for reading so far and don't forget to Rate and Reply |^_^|!**


	7. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman**

**A/N: warning the following chapter contains sexual content so be warned**

**also please note that both Timmy and Tootie are 18 at this point and engaged to be married.**

**Chapter 9:**

**The devil waits for no man.**

**Narrators POV**

Timmy had received a letter this morning from Tootie his fiance asking him to meet her by the oak tree where they first kissed.  
As he made his way down the hallways he never questioned her motives because he always knew that she loved him.  
But when he got to the tree he was in shock at what he saw.

Standing in front of him Tootie had a low cut midriff top that showed her bellybutton and a miniskirt that showed off her legs beautifully.  
She was not wearing a bra underneath so her top was showing off her breasts and the way she was standing showed off every curve of her body.  
It was then that she started walking up to him swaying her hips like a tree in a gentle breeze and walking in a way that she knew would make him go crazy.

"hey baby you know I missed you right?" she said with a sinful grin on her face.  
He was in awe at her beauty and just stuttered "y y y ye ye yes s s I I I Kn kno know..."  
at this she knew she was in control so she put her arm around the back of his Neck and Kissed him.

"silly boy... why don't you come with me" and then she winked followed by that grin again.

Timmy's pov

I followed her back to her quarters where she stepped inside bending over to pick up an Item of clothing off of the floor which gave me a look at her.  
Didn't she realize that this was torture? Was she trying to make my hormones go against what I wanted?.  
Before I knew what hit me I noticed my pants had a bulge and it was growing... of course I knew that if she saw it I was doomed.

The the next second she walked over to her bedroom and when she stepped through the door she put her hand out in a motion telling me to follow her.  
Truth is I didn't want to follow her but my mind was gone at this point so I just followed my hormones.  
After I entered the room she was laying on the bed seductively showing off the area in between her legs.

Then she had me sit on the bed while she left into the bathroom... of course I was curious so I peeked around the corner and saw her standing there changing into a very revealing nightgown with nothing on but a pair of lacy pink panties.  
I silently went back into the bedroom and sat there on the bed my erection now at full force pushing against my pants.  
As she walked into the room I was tackled onto the bed with my arms being pinned down by her legs while she tied me up to the bed posts.

"Tootie what are you doing! please stop this is not right I'm not ready"

"silly boy I am bored from waiting all these years for you to notice me and now that we are engaged I am going to have what I want!"

I looked on in terror because now her sinful smile had turned into a look of pure desire.  
She moved her head down slowly and our lips touched our breath moving from one body to the other.  
Then her Tung invaded my mouth twisting and twirling with mine.

When she finally stopped I saw that she was kneeling on top of me her knees on either side of my waist.  
Then she started rubbing her mound against my pulsing erection obviously enjoying it.  
She reached down and kissed me again before taking a pair of scissors and cutting off my shirt showing my well trained abs.

As she moved down she kissed my neck slowly moving down to my chest and moving lower towards my waist.

"Tootie Please I'm not ready I don't want this I want our love to be special..."

but she ignored me and slowly started stripping her clothing off.  
First her nightgown slipped over her head then she removed her panties making her completely naked.  
I stared at her looking her over as my hormones were raging begging me to take the next step.

I begged and pleaded for her to let me go but she knew she would never have this chance again so she just kept on going.  
She unzipped my pants and slid them off holding my legs down so I couldn't struggle then licking her lips as she stared at my erection pushing through my boxers.

"ooh Timmy you naughty boy I thought you were so pure... what have you been thinking about"

She gave her sinful grin to me again and slowly removed my undergarments revealing the flesh underneath.  
My erection stood up like a salute to to her beauty and she climbed over me gently kissing my lips forcing her way into my mouth making sure I couldn't resist.  
Then she lowered her self onto me slowly but surely I broke her hymen.

Then I saw the pain in her eyes... the pain of loosing ones virginity the pain of ripping flesh... the reason I wanted to wait.  
But after a while she stopped crying and began moving her hips moving up and down sliding me in and out of her.  
I moaned with pleasure at her stimulation and she moved faster I bucked with her movements and she cried out signaling her enjoyment.

Finally I could hold back no longer and I injected my seed deep into her womb and collapsed onto the bed with her on top of me.  
She was smiling now glad that she had gotten what she had wanted for a long time.  
Then she reached up and untied me now that she was sure I wouldn't resist.

I sat up and kissed her continuing the cycle again and again.  
The night was filled with primal noises of moans and grunts.  
finally when we could move no longer we collapsed onto her bed resting with our arms around each other dreaming peaceful dreams about each other.

**A/N: ok so that's the end of that chapter... If I offended anyone I apologize but don't forget that this story is rated M and I did have 2 warnings about the content.**

**Also this is my first lemon so I hope you are enjoying the story so far |^_^|!**


	8. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartman**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Dark Secret of Timmy Turner.**

**Narrators POV**

ever since he had lost his leg Timmy had a deep feeling of loss one that he could not make go away.

It was this that caused him to look through his old friends research.

This was why he was in AJ's old lab night after night working in to the wee hours of the morning and returning to is quarters to rest for a few hours before getting back to work.

The only time he stopped was when he went to see is fiancée Tootie on their romantic Outings.

Over time he got a good understanding of what he had to do and he had to break the law to do it.

He had to clone himself a new leg and hope it worked... but there was a reason nobody ever did this.

The reason was that nobody could clone a functioning body part without creating a new person and this troubled him.

Eventually he gave up on cloning and started to look for other methods until finally deciding on finding a way to force his body to regenerate his leg.

It had taken him years but he was close... closer than ever before but so far the bits of skin and flesh he tested it on either died or had horrible mutations.

Even after the fleet had found a new home and Timmy and Tootie had gotten married he still worked.

While Tootie liked the Idea of Timmy actually working on something she hated him almost never being home.

The stress was immense on her and she eventually fell ill.

She was cured of course thanks to future technology but she started to become depressed.

As of late Timmy almost never left the lab he just kept working non stop it was almost as if he had forgotten about the outside.

Still she waited on him her thoughts never waning because she loved him and this would become important soon.

Deep in his lab there were shouts and screams and sounds of pain as Timmy thinking he had finally done it tested on himself.

The scene was amazing because his cyborg leg had fallen away now giving way to a new one of flesh and bone.

He walked on the new limb to test it and was amazed at how quickly he adapted.

Then he accidentally cut himself on a piece of equipment and watched as his skin sealed the wound in mere seconds.

Some how as a side effect of his experiment he could now heal very fast and his natural abilities were augmented.

His abs now lifted twice the weight and his legs now ran faster than ever before.

Even his now well trained mind was beginning to increase which gave him a monster sized head ache.

As he rushed home to tell his wife what he had done he was greeted to a scene of even greater joy because in her arms was their new child... Tammy.

Tammy was a beautiful baby she had her fathers blue eyes but her mothers nose and teeth.

She smiled like there was nothing wrong in the world and that joy was endless.

Then Tootie looked at her husbands new leg in awe wondering how he had done it.

After an explanation she looked at him in fear because she had a feeling that something bad could come of this.

But he only greeted her with his now famous catch phrase "What could possibly go wrong?"

but unknown to Timmy Deep within his body his cells were changing, mutating, going through a metamorphosis the end result of which was unknown.

Slowly over days he noticed his body had grown stronger and his abilities even greater.

As he was taking a walk through the park to test his new strength something happened that would fill Tootie fear.

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far I hope you are enjoying the story |^_^|! just don't forget to Rate &reply because I love hearing from people and getting their support!**


	9. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly odd parents they belong to butch hartman**

**Chapter 10:**

**Flash Back**

**Narrators POV**

it was many hours since Timmy had blacked out and Tootie had dragged him home in hopes that he would recover.  
He was now resting on the couch unmoving and breathing slowly.  
She sat by his side the whole time until he woke up startled that he was somewhere else.

"what happened?"

"you blacked out,,, I was really scared!"

"im not sure what happened once minute I was walking with you and Tammy through the park the next Im here"

"well im not sure what happened but Im wondering if it has something to do with your new leg By the way how did you get that leg anyway?"

"well you see the reason I have been working in AJ's old lab all this time was because I was searching for a way to find me a cure for this stump of a leg"

**Flash back**

_I was working in my lab all this time and for a while I had thought of cloning but that never worked out right and I couldn't clone another living being just to take their leg it was wrong._

_But then I came across an old memory one that I had almost forgotten._

_You see I remembered that Lizards and some other creatures had the ability to regrow things like tails and legs._

_It was then that I decided to look at AJ's notes into genetic modification._

_That is to modify your genes through various treatments._

_But sadly nothing worked out and most of the test animals died._

_But finally I had come across one gene in the human genome that was dormant and when I had tested it the effect on the animals was marvelous it healed wounds and other things quite fast and regrew limbs as good as new._

_AJ was working on this himself before he left in fact he had been trying to find a way to help me return to normal again but he never came back from his mission._

_After I thought that there were enough tests on the animals I decided to see if it would really work on my self._

_I injected my self with the gene activating serum and though it was painful my leg had returned._

_There was one side effect I had never anticipated though._

_It ended up improving my abilities beyond measure it made me smarter, faster, stronger, in essence super human._

**End of flash back**

"I still don't know the end result because im still changing but I do know this if that black out was part of it I hope I can survive until the end of the month."

"oh Timmy... why did you have to go and do something so dangerous to your self?"

"it wasn't for me it was for you I couldn't stand you feeling guilty about my leg so I did it for you."

"you know I would never ask you to do something so dangerous... please promise me you will be OK!"

"Tootie you know I can't-"

"Promise ME!"

she looked into his eyes her eyes were full of tears and her look was one of sadness and fear.  
It was this reason Timmy said what he did knowing full well he couldn't keep his promise.

"Tootie... I promise"

she smiled but it was an unhappy smile almost forced but also glad in a way.


	10. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman**

**Chapter 12:**

**Monster**

**Narrator's pov:**

Timmy was growing stronger day by day but something seemed to be changing within him. First his skin started to turn green, then his height started increasing again, eventually after a while his thoughts were becoming less and less coherent. Eventually Tootie had to have him admitted to a mental hospital for his increasing moments of rage, also they could keep an eye on his transformation and find out just what he was turning into.

It was about a year later and Tammy was now one years old when the phone rang and Tootie answered it. It was Timmy he had lost all control and whatever he was wasn't Timmy anymore. He had broken through the 3 foot solid concrete wall into the outside world and they were unable to stop him.

**Timmy's pov:**

He leaped through the air with his amazing new muscles and he loved it! He loved the feeling of flying, he loved the feeling of being invincible, and he just wanted to return to his home and see his wife and child even if for just one last time before he had to leave forever. He landed with a thud and he could see their home off in the distance and with one last mighty leap he landed outside.

**Narrator's POV:**

Tootie ran outside when she heard the noise and she screamed horrified at what she saw it was a big green monster but it sort of looked like Timmy.

"Timmy what have you done to your self?"

the monster only looked at her with a curious expression and let fall a tear before he jumped away again this time trying to be as far away from everyone as he could. Tootie was heartbroken at what Timmy had turned into and just stared into the distance watching the direction that Timmy had disappeared towards. But somewhere off in the depths of space an old enemy was returning, searching every square of the empty expanse for the one known as Timmy Turner.

Silently they jumped in behind the star that the planet orbited and their scans had detected radio waves emanating from a planet orbiting in the habitable zone of the star. Their ships descended upon the planet darkening the skies with space fighters and once again launching an attack on humanity. One of the fighters was flying over and scanning a tall mountain that seemed abandoned, the monster once known as Timmy Turner recognized the ship and sprung upon the unfortunate craft destroying it with one swift throw sending it hurling into the mountain, he knew it was time for him to act and save his people again.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this in a while and sorry for the short chapter XP but now I have come up with more to add so enjoy |^_^|!**


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Monster vs Machine**

**narrator's pov:**

realizing what was going on Timmy got furious his old enemies the eliminators were back and after all that time he had spent finding a new home, after all that work to get himself a new leg eventually turning him self into a monster, something just snapped. Somehow Timmy gained control of the monster within him and started leaping towards home to protect his family the military too busy with the eliminators to stop him. He landed in front of a destroyed building where his home used to be and what looked to be the remains of Eliminators scattered around the structure.

A sudden loud roar escaped his lungs and he started heading towards where they seemed most heavily clustered hoping to find his fire and daughter. Tootie was trying to calm Tammy down due to their capture by the eliminators and things were looking hopeless but then an alarm went off and all the eliminators started running towards the south end of the base. Timmy landed outside their gates and started crushing the walls and anything else that got in his way.

The lead eliminator looked on in horror recognizing this monstrous shell of a man who was once known as Timmy Turner. Most of the eliminators came rushing at him laser weapons brandished and began firing at full force leaving his body covered in burn marks but otherwise unharmed. All he did was stutter for a moment and then ran at them ten times angrier and stronger than before making him invincible. When he finally got to the main camp there was a giant 50 foot Eliminator waiting for him.

At first it tried to step on him but he just moved it's foot and so to the horror of Tootie who was watching all this the machine aimed all it's weapons on the Green monster. In a flash the ground was covered in charred ash and Timmy was no where to be found but suddenly up in the sky the monster landed on the Eliminator's head full force sending it to the ground at full force. He looked around trying to find his wife and in all the confusion the crowd ran as far away as they could get from him taking his wife and child with them.

Behind him there was the stinging from the Eliminator's weapons and he just turned running at them and leaving nothing but a pile of shredded metal behind. In the sky above the Eliminator's capital ships were orbiting the planet not knowing what to do about the menace that was once their target still curious about his mysterious transformation they used some kind of molecular beaming device to bring him onto their ship and jumped away leaving the humans in peace now that they had their original target. Tootie was left on the ground crying because her husband had been captured and the enemy had just disappeared never to return.

Their home was destroyed, Tammy was going to grow up without a father, Timmy was lost forever, and Tootie decided to build a structure in the mountains keeping watch over the sky's awaiting her husbands return with her daughter Tammy. Many years passed Tootie eventually died of old age and Tammy had never known about her father only remembering the stories her mother had told her as a kid and of her fathers ultimate sacrifice to save humanity. Tammy watched the sky's for most of her life waiting for some sign of her fathers return eventually becoming known as the hermit of mt. Turner.

**Epilogue:**

Humanity remains adrift in the sea of stars but on a different ship and in a different time. waiting for the return of their hero to return always waiting in the darkness never hoping just waiting. Even after ten thousand years had passed and the turners had ten thousand generations they still waited hoping for Timmy to return from the stars.

**A/N: wow that was a blast! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ and don't forget to rate and reply**


End file.
